This invention relates to a method and means for supporting clothes hangers.
Both in the home and in commercial laundries, it is desirable to have a support for hanging clothes hangers as the clothes are being pressed and hung on hangers. It is also desirable to have a device for supporting the hangers which can be quickly and easily assembled and disassembled for use or for storage respectively.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved method and means for supporting clothes hangers.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of apparatus for supporting clothes hangers which includes a vertical post which can be mounted between the floor and ceiling of a room at any desired location.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus for supporting clothes hangers which includes a first support arm sufficiently strong to support clothes hangers having clothing hung thereon and a second support member for supporting empty hangers.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus for supporting clothes hangers which can be easily adjusted to accommodate rooms having different distances between the floor and ceiling.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved apparatus for supporting clothes hangers which can be disassembled and placed in a small container for storage.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved apparatus for supporting clothes hangers which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.